Multimedia has been evolved from a 2D-image technology to a 3D-image technology. As 3D images provide telepresence and give users a sense as if the object were realty presenting before them, 3D-image technology is very promising in telecommunication and multimedia entertainment.
A pair of images of an object captured in different viewing angles is necessary to construct a 3D image. The pair of images is mainly taken with single-lens shooting or twin-lens shooting.
Presenting 3D images with several displays is the simplest way to realize 3D technology, wherein at least two displays must be arranged at different locations according to different viewing angles of the users to present slightly different images. However, multiple displays occupy too much space and are uneconomic for users.
A grating technique uses a parallax barrier to send different images to different viewing angles of the user. However, such a technology is likely to generate scrambled images and results in lower brightness. Besides, inappropriate parallax barrier design may generate moire fringes and reduce image quality.
An R.O.C. patent No. I289685 disclosed an automatic 3D display device and a method thereof, wherein cylindrical lenses are arranged before a matrix-type display to project and present 3D images. However, such a technology has undesirable crosstalk phenomenon which would result in poor 3D display effect.